1. Field of Invention
This application relates to improvements in feed and effluent treatment particularly but not exclusively adapted to use in dual temperature exchange systems utilizing an external water source as one of the process fluids and a partially water soluble gas as another process fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,895,803 issued July 21, 1959 and 3,142,540 issued July 28, 1964 are disclosed a regenerative stripper system for stripping gas (e.g. H.sub.2 S) from a liquid (e.g. water) with the aid of steam supplied at temperature considerably higher than the temperature at which the liquid became saturated with the gas, followed by a partial recovery of the heat by indirect contact heat exchange with a cold process fluid.